


Flowers Aren't Really My Thing

by eventoysneedlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, idk what else to tag this with i'm bad, just kissing, they are grossly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eventoysneedlove/pseuds/eventoysneedlove
Summary: This was, their first “date”. Keith was tentative about using that term because, although he was pretty sure that’s what Shiro meant when he asked him out for dinner last week, Keith was a paranoid son of a gun with a knack for missing social cues.--Super Short and Sweet piece where Shiro brings Keith an unexpected gift, but it's fine 'cause Shiro's adorableFirst time posting here, and not beta-ed, but here goes!EDIT: Just went in a fix the tense to be more uniform





	Flowers Aren't Really My Thing

Keith sees Shiro in the crowd before he does. 

Despite being an office worker, Shiro stood out. And not for the obvious reasons. His snowy white hair, large stature, metallic arm and prominent facial scar definitely set him out against the rest, but he also seemed to exude radiance. Keith was pretty sure that, even if he had no particular physical trait to single him out on, Shiro would still maintain some level of presence that will never get him lost in a crowd.

Keith can tell the moment Shiro spots him, because his charming smile turns into a beaming one, lighting up his whole face and Keith can’t help, but be put into a good mood.

He was making Shiro smile.

This was, their first “date”. Keith was tentative about using that term because, although he was pretty sure that’s what Shiro meant when he asked him out for dinner last week, Keith was a paranoid son of a gun with a knack for missing social cues. 

Keith crosses the street as Shiro gets to the corner of the other side, where he waits with bright eyes and an even brighter smile.

“Keith,” Shiro breathes as they meet up, nearly toe to toe. Keith can't help but mirror some of the mirth back at him with a crooked grin; Shiro is just too cute. 

They share a silent moment of just staring at each other, taking in the other’s face and just basking in each other’s presence.

If Keith had been an outsider looking in, he would be disgusted, but he was in it and lost in Shiro’s warm eyes. 

After, who knows how many, seconds (minutes?), Keith brakes the silence.

“So,” he draws out, “whatcha got there?” He nods his chin to the large bouquet in Shiro’s arms. It took him a moment to even realize that Shiro had flowers in his arms because he thought he just conjured up imaginary, fanciful backgrounds around Shiro to further emphasize his glowing aura.

“Hm? Oh!” Shiro blinks out of his stare to look at what he has. They are kind of large and has strange, orange flowers.

“Oh, I was just,” he rearranges them to hold them properly in front of him, peeking behind the long blades of leaves and sharp petals. “I was heading over here and I happened to pass by the flower shop and uh,” Shiro licks his lips as he tries to explain, all the while Keith watches and listens with his hands casually curled inside his jacket pockets.

“They had these on display and they, they’re called birds of paradise, did you know? But yeah, they were so vibrant and wow, I never realized, but they’re really beautiful and kind of look like birds and they reminded me of you… and oh my god,” Shiro’s face gradually creeps toward tomato status as his words and purchase finally seems to dawn on him.

Keith bite his lip to stifle the grin that was trying to break his face.

“Oh my god, I just thought, I mean, I guess I wasn’t really thinking. I’m sorry, I’m sure flowers aren’t really your thing,” Shiro hugs the plant to his chest and runs his hand over his face and through his hair as he frantically looks around them.

It’s true. Keith isn’t much of a flower person and past-Keith would have sneered at the idea of a bouquet as a gift, but he watches with silent, fond amusement as Shiro tries to explain his thoughts.

God, he is so fucking cute.

“Can I kiss you?” Keith asks, immediately stopping Shiro’s ramblings.

“I, uhh, um, excuse me?” Shiro stares at him wide-eyed, brows shooting to his hairline.

“Can I kiss you?” Keith repeats much more clearly, being sure to take extra care of the shape of his lips when forming the last word.

“Ye-yes?” Grey eyes dart around as if he isn’t sure he is answering the right question.

Grinning widely, Keith grabs Shiro by one of his more free wrists and tug him toward an alley.

“What, oh, Keith?” They stumble (or Shiro stumbles behind Keith’s sure gait) into the narrow space between a pizza place and a pub.

Before Shiro can start apologizing or babbling, Keith whirls around and crowds him firmly against the brick wall with both hands curled into the front of Shiro’s neatly ironed collar. Keith surges up and forward, although mindful of the flowers, to plant his lips squarely on Shiro’s.

There is a moment of pause from Shiro while he grasps at reality, but soon enough he is wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist and opening his lips to Keith’s probing tongue.

Shiro tastes slightly fruity, maybe like apples or grapes and Keith absentmindedly imagines Shiro snacking on them at his desk while working non-stop on his projects, but the thought is only in the smallest, tiniest corner of his brain. The rest of his attention is monopolized by the feel of Shiro’s tongue, teeth and lips.

When Keith finally pulls back with a slow drag of his teeth on Shiro’s bottom lip, he can’t help the excited flip in his stomach and the rush of blood seeing the dark, dilated pupils of Mr. Sweetheart-Shirogane boring down back at him.

Loosening his fingers around Shiro’s now-slightly wrinkled lapels, he spares a glance down at the bright blooms before carefully sliding his arms around them.

Keith leans closer a bit more, rising a little higher on his toes to brush cheeks and to whisper into Shiro’s ears.

“I love them.”


End file.
